


like a king bee misses honey

by rocketmans



Series: madderton verse [13]
Category: British Actor RPF, Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketmans/pseuds/rocketmans
Summary: taron gets sick while richard is away





	like a king bee misses honey

**Author's Note:**

> finally getting to prompts. these won’t be in order, i’m sorry. this was just the first one I finished.

taron had been feeling sick for about a few hours now. he was sure he had the stomach flu or food poisoning or something of the sorts. all he knew was, he was feeling like shit and he wanted his boyfriend.

one problem.

his boyfriend was in a whole other country, filming a superhero movie. while he was off being a superhero, taron was struggling to keep his breakfast down. he had been settled in bed, covers and blankets pulled up around him, wearing one of richard’s sweaters whilst snuffles slept to his side.

he decided to just relax while he was sick. he had brought his laptop with him which currently playing stranger things. yes, he’d finally given in and started watching it.

the show was interrupted by a facetime call request popping up on screen from his boyfriend, one and only richard madden.   
it was currently three in the afternoon where taron was, meaning it was around eleven p.m. to richard. he hit the answer button and his screen was filled with his boyfriend’s tired looking face.

“hi, dickie.” taron spoke with a soft smile.

“hello, love.” richard smiled into the camera before taking in taron’s surroundings, “why are you in bed so early?” 

“m’ sick, feel like shit.” taron replied, stretching with his arms out. 

richard let out a sigh, “i’m sorry, sweetheart. i wish i was there to make it go away.”

“it’s okay, rich. i wish you were here too, but you’re out there doing great things.” taron grinned, “i hope you don’t mind, but i have one of your sweaters on. i just missed you.” 

“t, take whatever you want. i don’t mind at all. i think it’s quite cute actually.” the two smiled at each other before both returning to frowns.

“i miss you so much.” they had said at the same time, smiling softly again.

“you know what, t?” richard spoke as he picked up his phone, “i’m booking the next flight home.”

“richard!! what are you going to tell your director?” the younger man exclaimed.

“family emergency!” richard laughed, all the while being completely serious.

“you can’t do that.” taron giggled.

“i can and i just did.” richard shrugged.

taron stopped his laughing to smile at richard and admire him for a minute. “i love you, rich.”

a soft smile adorned richard’s face, “i love you too, angel.”

“go to bed, rich.” 

“alright, love. i’ll see you soon.” 

taron smiled before ending the call. he closed his laptop, putting it on the bedside table. before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

and the next time he woke up, two strong and familiar arms were wrapped around his waist and he felt a little better.


End file.
